The Great Martian War 1913-1917
The Great Martian War 1913-1917 ''is an alternate history documentary explaining about the fictional war between Mars and Earth in 1913. It takes place in an alternate timeline of World War I, when instead of the countries of the world fighting each other, they fought against a vanguard of Martians, who have come to take over our planet, and steal our natural resources. This story was inspired by The War of The Worlds by H.G. Wells, and presents itself as a documentary in that takes place in the story, years after the War. Plot Combining period archive materials with state-of-the-art special effects, ''The Great Martian War 1913–1917 features "previously recorded" interviews with now aging or dead war veterans while looking back at the entire sweep of the interplanetary conflict. The war begins in the depths of Germany's Bohemian Forest, following a massive explosion and shock wave that is felt by the rest of Europe. Elements of the German army are sent to investigate and are wiped out. The German government makes a panicked appeal for military assistance in fighting what turns out to be a powerful, non-human invading force thought to be from Mars. As the conflict unfolds, the film showcases the devastation of Western Europe, where a rag-tag human alliance digs in against monstrous Martian fighting machines, unaware that deep flaws exist in their military leadership's central battle strategy. Across the Atlantic, the film outlines the political battle for the White House as President Woodrow Wilson struggles to maintain U. S. neutrality, all the while sending aid to the beleaguered European alliance. From the skies over central London, where biplanes battle a towering alien tripod, to the war’s catastrophic final act, the Allies, now standing on the brink of total defeat by the alien invaders, must decide if launching an untested and potentially devastating secret weapon is worth risking the lives of millions and causing a global pandemic. Exploring the war's events are modern historians with opposing views about the conflict's many controversies. They most especially disagree on an incendiary new discovery by one of them centered around the uncrackable "Martian Code", a vast century old cache of alien documents seized following the conclusion of the war. These documents now appear to contain the direst of warnings that the war may only be paused, with its second act now unfolding in a way no one can anticipate. Gallery Mart-og.jpg|Poster Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 11.18.12 AM.png|The Tripod Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 11.16.52 AM.png|The Army of Tripods Great-Martian-War.jpg|The Ruins of London Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 11.56.14 AM.png|Tripod Rampage In the Streets Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 11.18.06 AM.png|Tripod Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 11.56.40 AM.png|Martians in the Field Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 11.56.59 AM.png|Man Vs Martain spider-400x400.jpg|Lone Alien in the Distance Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 11.54.58 AM.png|The Sinking of The ThunderChild Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 12.02.20 PM.png|The Fight Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 12.01.33 PM.png|The Army retreats b45748cd461a8116174ac6aa50441fa0.jpg|Sick Tripod Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 12.30.16 PM.png|Taking Down A Tripod Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 12.29.22 PM.png|Germs defeat Martains Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 12.28.59 PM.png|The Sick Martians Surrender Martian_war_alien.png|alien pilot from the great martian war Cast * Ashley Bomberry as Kim Lafonde * Briony Glassco as Alexandra Banham * Daniel Matmor as Lawrence Hart * Hazel Douglas as Alice Hale * Howard Jerome as Howard Klee * Ian Downie as Hughie Logan * Joan Gregson as Nerys Vaughan * Jock McLeod as Jock Donnelly * Ross Walton (voice over) * Sarossy (voice over) * Thomas Gough as Duncan Mitchell-Myers * Walter Stegmayer as Arnold Tockelz * Mark Strong (Narrator) refrences https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=the-great-martian-war-1913-1917 (script) https://www.dvdplanetstore.pk/shop/documentary/the-great-martian-war-1913-1917-2013/ (where to buy dvd) https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/the-great-martian-war/id669626638?mt=8 (app) Category:Battles